BDaLove
by LienaEnjyu4ever
Summary: Enjyu realize his feelings for Liena but he feels incapable to say it to her and Gray doesn’t help too much in that, cause he thinks that Enjyu is still the same bad boy he was some years ago, can Yamato and CO change Gray’s mind about Enjyu?


**B-DaLove**

**Anime Manga: Battle B-Daman**

**Genre****(s): Romance**

**Couple: Lienna X Enjyu**

**Summary: Enjy****u realize his feelings for Lien****a but he feels incapable to say it to her and Gray doesn't help too much in that, cause he thinks that Enjyu is still the same bad boy he was some years ago, can Yamato and CO ****change Gray's mind about Enjyu and ****put Lien****a together with Enjyu?**

**One night, in the B-DaWorld, a red haired boy with blue eyes named Enjyu was at a cliff, thinking about a certain blond haired girl with jade green eyes named Lienna, since they defeated Marda B and the Neo Shadow Alliance, he co****uldn't stop thinking about Lien****a, he was confuse about if he loved her or not, when he approached to her he felt a warm feeling inside him**** that made him smile but he didn't knew if that meant love or not and besides why would she fall in love with him since in his past he just caused problems and pain to her friends…**

**Enjyu: Man, why I can't get her out of my mind? Everywhere I go, I just see her cute face smiling at me, her jade green eyes looking at me…maybe I'm in love with her…but why would ****she love me back, I just caused problems to her friends, and her brother still doesn't believe that I'm good now…maybe I should ask her out just to talk with her.**

**With that Enjyu ran to Mie's café**

**Later…**

**Liena: Come on bro**

**Gray: No**

**Liena: Please**

**Gray: I said no Liena**

**Liena: But it's just a walk, Enjyu isn't going to kidnapped me!**

**Gray: Who knows!**

**Liena: I know cause I believe he changed, besides everyone believes, you are the only one that don't believe him and I'm not a little child anymore, I'm a teenager!**

**Gray: But you are still my little sister and I said no!**

**Yamato: Come on Gray, Liena is right Enjyu changed; let her go it's just an innocent walk**

**Liena: Please (puppy dog face)**

**Gray couldn't resist to his sister's puppy dog face and finally said**

**Gray: sigh Fine, but be careful**

**Liena: I will bro, don't worry and thanks (leaves)**

**Wen: Gray you have to see that Liena isn't a baby anymore, she doesn't ****need**** you always after her, she can take care of her own now**

**Gray: I know but I can't help…hey weren't you that were in love with her?**

**Wen: You are right I was…I finally realized that I'm not man to her and Enjyu is now a good boy**

**Gray: Not you too**

**Li: My brother is right, Enjyu is now a good boy and what's the problem if your sister likes Enjyu and he likes her too?**

**Gray: The problem is that I'm afraid that Enjyu goes back to his bad side and hurt Liena!**** (Goes to his room fuming)**

**With Enjyu and Liena…**

**Both Liena and Enjyu were in a deep silence while walking, but then Liena broke it**

**Liena: So…Enjyu what did you wanted to talk with me?**

**Enjyu: Well…it's a little confuse to explain**

**Liena: What do you mean by confuse?**

**Enjyu: (blush) I…hum**** (picks something and hand to Liena)**

**Liena looks at it and see that it was a bouquet of flowers**

**Liena: That's for me?**

**Enjyu: Yes...I saw them and it made me remember you so I picked them for you.**

**Liena: Thanks Enjyu, they are so beautiful (kisses him on the face)**

**Enjyu blushed more then he was before**

**Enjyu: They are beautiful like you**

**Liena blushed**

**Enjyu: Liena I have something to tell you**

**Liena: What is it?**

**Enjyu: I…I love you Liena, but I understand if you don't return my feelings, I just caused you and your friends problems in the past**

**Liena: No…I love you too Enjyu…since the first moment I saw you and…it wasn't your fault Marda B was the one who caused the problems you just were under his control**

**Enjyu: sigh what about your brother?**

**Liena: What's wrong with him?**

**Enjyu: He will never let me and you get together, he's the only one that thinks I'm still bad**

**Liena: He has to understand that I'm not a baby anymore and you are good now, I don't care about what my brother thinks about you and me get together.**

**Suddenly Liena kissed Enjyu on the lips ****and he kissed back. When they broke up, they decide to go back to Mie's café.**

**At Mie's café…**

**Gray: You and Enjyu WHAT??!!!**

**Liena: Me and Enjyu are now official boyfriend and girlfriend, bro and it isn't you who ****is**** going to broke it.**

**Mie: I'm so happy for you Li****ena**

**Liena: Thank you Mie.**

**Cain: So Enjyu you finally found a girl and I thought that you didn't had time for girls just for B-DaBattles.**

**Enjyu: Very funny Cain**

**Gray: Liena do you have notion of what are you doing?**

**Liena: Yes, brother I finally found the man of my dreams and it is with him that I going to stay forever.**

**Gray: I can't change your mind, can't I?**

**Liena: No.**

**Gray: sigh Well I can't say anything but…cogrants sis**

**Liena: Thanks bro (hugs him)**

**Yamato: Hey we didn't saw the kiss yet!**

**Li: Yeah**

**Wen: Let's push them in a kiss!**

**Enjyu & Liena: Huh (blush)**

**Everyone: Kiss, kiss, kiss…**

**Enjyu and Liena couldn't do anything but kiss in front of everyone.**

**Everyone: Awwwww**

**The End**


End file.
